Nuevos padres: Kurt y Blaine
by LisLavs
Summary: Hola:) escribí este one shot para todos los Klaine shippers que nos quedamos con ganas de saber como fue la vida de Kurt y Blaine luego de "el final". Este mi primer fic y trata sobre el día del nacimiento de su primer hijo, que para mí fue una niña 3. Díganme que les pareció porque no se si seguir escribiendo... gracias:)


Llevaban 40 minutos esperando y aun no sabía nada de su mejor amiga y su bebé; Kurt no podía estar mas nervioso, pero necesitaba estar tranquilo porque su esposo estaba peor, y realmente necesitaba apoyo.

\- Cariño, están bien ¿okay? La cesárea quizá se alargo un poco pero podremos verlos pronto, tranquilo.- Le decía Kurt a Blaine tomando su mano.

\- No, no estoy tranquilo. ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo? ¿Tu estás tranquilo? ¡Nuestro bebé de 8 meses lleva una hora ahí dentro y no sabemos nada! ¿y si algo le pasó? ¿y si...? - respondía Blaine.

\- ¡Blaine!, mírame -le dijo Kurt mientras tomaba la cabeza de el entre sus manos y lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos- el bebé esta bien, ¿de acuerdo? está en buenas manos. Saldrá de ahí pronto y nos iremos a casa como una nueva familia feliz, ¿okay?-

\- si, si, tienes razón; si - le respondió Blaine con voz apenas audible mientras Kurt lo rodeaba con sus brazos y permanecían sentados en la sala de espera.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! - exclamó Santana- estaba a punto de levantarme y cerrarle la boca con mi...-

\- Santana... - la tranquilizó Brittany

El lugar estaba lleno: Santana, Brittany y su pequeña barriguita de 2 meses de embarazo, Tina, Mike, los ahora esposos Quinn y Puck, Artie, Kitty, Sam, Dave, Jane, Spencer, Mason, Maddison, Roderick, Mr. Shue con Emma y sus pequeños d años, Sheldon, Burt, Carole, los padres de Rachel, Hiram y Leroy quienes recientemente habían retomado su relación, y Shelby Corcoran llamaba a Will cada 15 minutos, ya que se encontraba en las grabaciones de su nueva película del otro lado del mundo.

Incluso Sue canceló su conferencia de prensa para acompañar a Klaine en el momento tan esperado por todos.

\- ¿Has hablado con tu madre?- le preguntó Kurt a Blaine

-Si, hum... estaba en su sesión se spa, dijo que vendrá en cuanto acabe- respondió rodando los ojos y sin dejar de mover las piernas nerviosamente.

\- ¡Hola! lamento la tardanza, ¿hay nuevas noticias?- dijo Mercedes entrando en la sala mientras se acercaba a saludar a sus amigos

\- nada aún- respondió Kurt

\- ¡Hey! - dijo Jesse mientras salía del quirófano- todo salió bien, el doctor dice que los nuevos papás pueden pasar ahora-.

En cuanto Jesse asomó su cabeza todos se pusieron de pie, pero Blaine ya se había parado de un salto y había corrido hacia el con su marido detrás.

\- Oh por Dios, ¡¿Están bien?!- preguntó casi derribando al esposo de su amiga

\- Están bien Blaine, pueden pasar al cuarto ahora—respondió mientras Kurt tomaba el brazo de Blaine para conocer a su bebé juntos.

Estaban adorables, ambos eran un manojo de nervios y Blaine abrazaba tan fuerte el brazo de Kurt que llegaba a hacerle daño, pero en ese momento no le daba demasiada importancia. Al entrar en la amplia habitación vieron a Rachel sentada en una gran cama de hospital con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta rosa en sus brazos. Una niña.

\- ¡Hola papis!- los saludó mientras levantaba ligeramente a la bebé para que pudieran verle el rostro

\- ¡Oh por Dios!- Exclamó Kurt cubriéndose la boca con su mano libre mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

\- ¡Vengan!- dijo Rachel riendo al ver las caras de los dos. Ellos se acercaron a la cama. -¿Quieren sostenerla?- les preguntó

Kurt estiró sus brazos y tomó entre ellos a su bebé. Blaine se acerco hasta estar a pocos centímetros de la niña. -Hola, hola Tracy ¿Cómo estas? te estábamos esperando...- dijo Blaine. acarició su cabecita y le dio un tierno beso en la frente; la bebita tenia la piel de porcelana y la fina nariz de Kurt y las larguísimas pestañas de Rachel.

Kurt reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo al ver a su esposo con su pequeña y escucharlo pronunciar el nombre que tanto habían tardado en escoger en caso de que el bebé fuera niña. Al encontrar sus miradas, los esposos simplemente se sonrieron y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios. No había nada que decir, todo era perfecto. Jesse y Rachel observaban sonriendo a la nueva familia; ella lloraba a mares y su esposo se dedicaba a consolarla acariciando su brazo.

-¿quieres cargarla?- le preguntó Kurt a Blaine

\- Sí- respondió abrazando a su pequeña hija; aunque en realidad Tracy era hija biológica de Kurt y Rachel, Blaine se sentía como un verdadero papá.

\- Disculpe señorita Berry, pero hay como 30 personas desesperadas por conocer a la bebé en este momento, ¿quiere que pasen?- dijo una enfermera asomándose al cuarto.

\- Si, si claro- respondió

4 segundos después la inmensa habitación estaba repleta de personas, todo el mundo estaba fascinado con la niña y no dejaban de felicitar a Klaine por su preciosa bebita.

\- ¡La abuela está aquí! - La madre de Blaine entró en el lugar seguida de Cooper y 6 de sus empleados cargados de juguetes, ropita, globos, comida, peluches y champagne.

Todos estaban sorprendidos aunque no estuvieran sorprendidos en realidad por todo lo que la mujer había traído; y nadie se opuso al pequeño gran festejo en el cuarto de hospital para Tracy y los 2 papás mas felices de la Tierra.


End file.
